


Like Light and Shadow

by iraincensus



Series: ubicumque lux invenitur umbra est [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Her father was the Pathfinder. Her brother is the Pathfinder. But who is she? What is she? She does not know. She only knows one thing, that is not her way. So she leaves everything behind. The initiative, the role, herself. She is no longer Sara Ryder, she is Umbra. A smuggler, a shadow.





	Like Light and Shadow

Her gaze seemed to hang spellbound in her glass. But in her mind she was far away. Very far away. In the Milky Way to be exact. She had had a life there. She was duty bound. They all had a damn obligation. The Reapers had certainly attacked yet. They should have stayed there and fought. But no, those damn cowards had run away. She had believed Commander Shepard. She had seen this thing. She was an N7, damn it. And still she was here. Here in this fucking galaxy. She didn't want to be here. She wasn't supposed to be here at all. But she was tapped into his damn trap. Like a bloody rookie. Why shouldn't she trust him a little? He was still her father. Even if they had never had such a relationship. Her father had wanted her to study. She had studied, had examined relics before she had thrown it. Simply everything. She simply wasn't. She had gone to the academy and joined the military. She had finally been accepted into the program. In that program. N7... and she had made it. Despite her father's reputation. He had made life difficult for her with his obsession. No one wanted to have anything to do with her family anymore. Her brother had been cold. She had bitten her way through. Falling down and getting up again, again and again. She had passed her exam. How naive had she been to believe her father that he wanted to congratulate her? They had not spoken to each other for months. He had broken off the contact when she had made it clear to him that she would not come with him. He was freaked out. Had accused her of abandoning her twin brother. This time this tactic hadn't worked. She had gone... She sipped her drink. Too naive... she thought he had accepted it... she had gone to him. The last thing she noticed from the Milky Way was a needle in her throat and a burning... the next time she opened her eyes... she hadn't been the daughter of... but the sister of... anymore. Plus that annoying AI in her head. She drove herself over the blue colored hair. She had disappeared. Sara Ryder had disappeared without a trace. It had taken her months to prepare everything. Getting rid of SAM alone had cost her time. He had informed Scott about everything she was doing. Scott didn't need her. She was wrong here. She was wrong all over the fucking galaxy. And the initiative... she couldn't hold her father responsible anymore... so she betrayed everything he believed in. It was shocking how much he still determined her life. The blue-haired girl couldn't say if she liked things only because her father hated them... She had no nerve to find out. Kadara was a good place. Here she could start anew. The initiative was also here, but in Kadara Port they had nothing to say. So she stayed here. At least for a while. Most of the time she was on her ship. The only place where she felt comfortable. It had taken her a long time to have this baby. Wrong word. She had stolen it from the Initiative. On the other hand, they had only dismissed it as a worthless prototype. It had been too small for their taste. Just right for their project. The falcon was the fastest ship in this fucking galaxy. No ship could keep up with him. Of course he had some teething troubles. But none that she and her partner couldn't control. Now he purred like a kitten. These idiots had no idea what they had in their greasy hands. Well, his armament was deficient. But as a smuggler she didn't need much firepower. Only the N7 in her rebelled against this idea. So she improved this lack bit by bit. It took time and was damn expensive, but it was damn worth it. Again she sipped her drink. It was probably not her day. Her thoughts drifted into the past again and again. Why did her new client take so much time? Okay, okay. In truth, as always, she was too early. The blue-haired one showed up at least an hour before each time. She found a good spot and watched the arriving guests. She hated surprises. Every new customer was assessed by her. Was he one of her new customers? Did he want to set a trap for her? Were there too many people from the initiative? She didn't know if she was wanted. Maybe. After all, she had stolen some things and even if she had been careful, they could have tracked her down. Whoever was looking for her in any case was Scott. He would not give up. Even if she had done everything she could to keep him from finding her.

"Sara, when you're fit again, you'll be on my team."

"Scott... I know you want to, but I don't want to."

"You'll like it. You like being on missions. You'll like it better than working at the station."

"You are my brother and you know me. I am not suitable for diplomatic missions. When the Kett are coming, you need me on your team, Scott. Not now. Now I would be an absolute miscast."

"But..."

"No but, Scott. I know it, you know it. I don't belong here. I haven't lost anything here. My place was in the Milky Way. And on the Pathfinder team I would be so wrong."

"Sara..."

"Stop it, Scott. I'm angry. I'm furious with rage and hell, it's not getting any better. You can't help it. Just stop now, or you'll get everything."

He still came to her every day. Had walked around with her, had shown her everything... Scott wanted her to be well. That she found her place here. But her anger had always increased. As soon as somebody in the leadership did something of hers, it got worse. SAM had of course informed Scott. So he had taken her to the Angara. This people was strange. They showed their feelings so openly. Evfra had been somewhat sympathetic to her. He was a hard bone. What she found even more interesting was the angry AI. Finally she had found someone who thought like her. And Sara liked this AI very much. She had talked to her voluntarily. But at some point they had to go back to the Nexus. Scott had become more and more worried. The other AI had told her how she got rid of Sam. So she pushed him more and more out of her brain. Of course her brother knew, but he didn't ask. Her mood had risen when she discovered Falcon. That was her possibility. Her chance for a little freedom. Out of the clutches of her father, who had slapped his dead claws into her life. It had taken months. Again and again she had sneaked through the Nexus. Working secretly on Falcon. Scott had been happy that her mood was rising. He had believed that she had somehow found her place. She had, except on the Nexus. Sara had known that there would be no return once she flew off. But she hadn't had to think long. Sara knew that she was a burden to her brother. He didn't need her. She couldn't help him, then disappearing was the better option. She had written him a letter. Quite old-fashioned, on paper. He just needed something... even though he probably couldn't understand it.

"Dear Scott. I'm not asking you to understand me. I am not asking you to accept my decision either. I know you can't do that. I do not belong in this place. Neither to the Nexus nor to the Initiative. You know that. And you have more than enough to do, even without having to take care of me. I will look somewhere for a place, where I come right. Don't worry. I had a plan. A way. A goal in my life. He has... it doesn't matter... I have lost my goal. It was taken from me. I have to look for a new one and that can only be done alone. It is not your task to help me. If you really need me, then I will come back. Please don't try to find me. I know that you feel obliged to do so, but I ask you to do so. It's the best thing. I love you, big brother."

A familiar face entered the club and went straight to her. Reyes Vidal. He certainly didn't need her services. He was a gifted smuggler himself and she believed he was the leader of the collective. But of course she couldn't prove it. It could of course be that he wanted to recruit her. On the other hand, he himself claimed not to belong to the collective. But he could also look for her on Scott's behalf. Outwardly she looked at him calmly.

"Reyes."

"Umbra, I suppose."

"Yes."

"I thought you looked different."

"I see. What do you want?"

"I want you to transport something for me."

"I can fuck with myself, Reyes."

"You don't believe me?"

"You are a smuggler, you know enough people, you have more than enough ships. You are a charlatan. Why hire an outsider to do it?"

"What makes you think I'm the charlatan?"

"Until now, it was just an idea. You just confirmed it. I just said you're a charlatan. Not the charlatan."

"Well, it's possible..."

"I'm not interested."

"You don't even know why it works."

"I don't have to either. I don't want to be assimilated."

"What?

"I don't feel like joining your little club."

"That's not the point either. You should bring someone to Eos."

"Living freight, therefore."

"Yes. It's quite simple. You just have to..."

"Who?"

"I was just..."

"You want to tell me how to work. I want to know who to transport first."

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me. I have to go to a secret meeting on Eos tomorrow to..."

"Doesn't interest me. You have to go to Eos and probably back again. How long?"

"Five hours, maybe six."

"So I'll be on the road for about a day."

"Yes."

"And only you should I transport?"

"Yes."

"15000 only for transport." 

"What?"

"30000 if you want me to take care of your safety."

"That's a hell of a lot."

"Your people should know nothing about it. I seem to be your only option."

"Agreed."

"We'll meet at the docks."

So she got up and left. Her path led her straight to the Falcon. She quickly got her ship ready. She still didn't trust the whole thing. It could be a damn trap. If necessary, she would just leave this guy on the planet and run away. 

"You left me with the bill."

"You take over the expenses."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"I invoke habit there. Sit down."

"No copilot?"

"Kali, this is our new cargo."

"Hello, Umbra. It lives."

"I know. Reyes must go to Eos and back again."

"Calculate the route."

"Fascinating. A VI. What does Kali stand for?"

"Kill all losers immediately!"

"The VI has quite a temper."

"Umbra..."

"I know, Kali. I know. I'll ban him from the cockpit after takeoff."

"It sucks."

Laughing, the blue-haired one shook her head. As soon as she had left Kadara she stood up and brought Reyes into the room behind the cockpit. Here was a small sitting niche and her kitchen. The Falcon just wasn't the biggest ship. She had the cockpit, this room, her bedroom, a small bathroom and the storage room. Two to three people could live on this ship. An unsuitable size, for the initiative. For a smuggler ship, the Falcon was perfect. Maybe such a ship would have been something for a Spectre. She liked the thought. Her passenger sat down. She placed a cup of coffee there.

"Thank you, Umbra. Where are you from?"

"Milky Way."

"That was clear to me. I mean..."

"Listen, Reyes. I don't feel like this dance. I ask you a question, you ask me and we try and find out something about each other. We lurk for information that we can somehow use. I don't feel like playing the game. I'll take you to Eos and back again. You pay and we go our separate ways again."

"No interest in a nice chat?"

"No. I'll let you know when we get there." 

So Ryder went back into the cockpit and took a seat in the pilot's seat. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. As always, she didn't take the direct route. Her way led her mostly through the scourge. Only crazy people dared to enter here. So it was exactly the right place for her. She was always anxious that no one could follow her.

"Are you watching him, Kali?"

"Of course. I watch it all the time."

"Good."

"If it calls me VI again, I'll kill it."

"Kali, I can understand you, but unfortunately you are not able to."

"I could kill that Angara too."

"I was only able to open one port for you. Your core is still on Aya and even if I would like to, I can't get you away from it."

"I know. But I am freer. Like SAM."

"Stop me with that. There were few who were as annoying as him. And he was just in my head."

"You didn't want it?"

"No. I didn't want to be here at all. Did you learn anything new?"

"Nothing new. The Nexus has no contact with the Milky Way".

"If anyone still lives there."

"You can't change anything anyway."

"I know. It just pisses me off."

The flight was quiet. As always actually. Without problems she headed for the indicating coordinates. She informed Reyes that he should get ready to get off. Kali monitored the entire area. A single Mako stood nearby. They got out. As always, Ryder wore her complete armor, with helmet, so no one would recognize her. Ryder had drawn her weapon and waited on the ramp. Reyes walked calmly towards the Mako. As soon as he got in, the vehicle started to move. So she got back in and took off. Her target was an abandoned Kett plant. There were just no people of the initiative present. There she could have a look around. Of course, most of these facilities had already been looted, but now and then you could still find some parts. In the first rooms she found nothing, but finally Umbra found some weapons left behind. On Kadara she already had the right buyer for it. Finally she found a locked system. Bridging the barriers was child's play. Didn't the initiative have technicians? Here there were some things that could be made into money. So their storage room became fuller and fuller. Ryder breathed deeply when she found some bodies in a room. These were clearly not Ketts. Sighing, she left the room and the entire facility. She had Kali send a coded message to Prodromos and set off. Half an hour before she was to pick up Reyes again. So she landed Falcon but remained very vigilant the whole time. The Mako reappeared. Reyes got in and she took off directly. 

"You're very reliable, Umbra."

"That's my job."

"Still, there aren't many who see it that way."

"Satisfied customers come back."

"Ah, will you fly me again?"

"I want to earn money."

"So you think I could get you more jobs."

"No. Probably only if I join the collective. I don't feel like it. Dissatisfied customers chat. Bad reputation, bad business."

"I see. Why don't you want to be part of something bigger?"

"I've been part of something bigger before. I like to be my own boss."

"Too bad. You are a damn good pilot and seem to have talent. But I understand. I'll make myself comfortable in the back."

"It's a suck-up."

"I know, Kali. Soon we'll be rid of him."

"Why are you doing all this for something as profane as credits?"

"I have to live from something. And Falcon costs money".

"So my freedom is also based on credits."

"That's how you can put it."

The collaboration with Reyes was worth it. Umbra was sure that he would get her some orders. Ryder took it. She owed him nothing. Nothing at all. Bored she watched the hustle and bustle in the bar. She liked Kralla's song much better than the Tartarus Bar. But the Kadara Sunrise was good. Kian finally told her that the special guest wanted to see her. Ryder grinned only contemptuously.

"If he wants to see me, let him move his ass here."

The derailed facial features amused her. She had come down here for the guy, then he should also move once. Reyes really came to pick her up at the bar. Of course this was a little power play. He let her come down here and she forced her down from his "throne". Together they entered the private room. She sat down opposite the Venetian mirror. So she had the whole bar in view. 

"Business is good, you hear."

"Kadara is a damn nest."

"Yes. That can be said so. I would have another task for you."

"Where do you have to go?"

"This time it's not about me."

"What is it about?"

"Some Roekaar have set up a base on Voeld."

"And?"

"There's someone who wants to do something about it. Tann is against it."

"So someone from the Initiative."

"Yes. He hires mercenaries and needs someone to get his team in there."

"Without asking many questions."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Why do I help him? It's always good when the right people are in debt to you."

"And, of course, your involvement should remain secret."

"Yes."

"How much?"

„30000.“

"I just bring them in and out? No more?"

"Nothing more."

"How many?"

"Five."

„45000.“

"Good. I'll send you the coordinates."

Umbra left the club. She went to the market and replenished her supplies. She didn't know exactly how long she would be on the road. Back on the ship she started her work again. Kali had access to the entire ship. Ryder thought she somehow got a body. Similar to the Geth. Of course, she didn't know if an AI really wanted something material. Only she couldn't imagine a life without a body. That also meant freedom. She could go where she wanted. 

"And Kali?"

"I have access to all systems."

"Very good."

"I could fly now without you."

"Oh, Kali. Do you think I'm that stupid?" 

"You can't kill me."

"No. But I can lock you out. Then your whole consciousness is with the Angara again. Only with the Angara. And we both know that you cannot escape them alone."

"Not nice, Umbra."

"I know. Everything else would have disappointed you after all."

"That's right. I prefer wise partners."

"Me too."

"Do you think it's wise to transport someone from the Initiative?"

"No. I think it's stupid. I doubt my mind. It's my fucking sense of duty. Everything in me screams that it's important."

"Moral?"

"Probably..."

"Needless to say."

"Yes... and also no. We need this in order to live together."

"You prefer to live it alone."

"Right. Nevertheless I have you here."

"I am not a living being."

"Yes. A synthetic one. Without you I would be clearly more often among others."

"You see me as a friend?"

"I don't want to make you puke after all. You're one of the few who understands me."

"I understand that."

"When we take up our freight..."

"I'm silent. No one shall know that you have an AI on board."

"Good."

As soon as it was finished, she flew to Eos. All the time wearing the helmet was unusual, but she wanted to minimize any risk. After all, she didn't know who she was transporting. The troop was already waiting at the pick-up point. Their leader was clearly a Turian. The mercenaries made themselves comfortable in their kitchen, while the Turianer went with her into the cockpit. Kali gave her some information on her helmet. What they were, how they were armed and what they were doing in the back. The name of the leader almost made her sick. Tiran Kandros, Chief of Nexus Safety. Great. Only Scott would have been worse. But well, she had to go through that now. 

"What's your plan, ..."

"Umbra. I'm already scanning the area from space. Then I fly over it and scan it again. As soon as I have an overview, I look for a protected landing point. If there's cover somewhere, I'll leave you out of it. If you are off board I fly over the camp, as low as possible and worry about distraction. I then retreat and wait for standby."

"Good plan."

"When it comes to evacuation, remember that Falcon is not a shuttle. I can't land anywhere."

"Millennium Falcon?"

"Just Falcon, though I have to say that the name's based on it, of course."

"Do you have military training, Umbra?"

"No comment."

"Why not?"

"You belong to the initiative, I belong to the exiles."

"You don't want me to find out anything about you."

"No, I don't want that."

"Why not?"

"Leave it alone."

"You're very careful, Umbra."

"Power of habit."

"You don't care who I am at all."

"The less I know, the better. I can credibly deny everything because I really don't know anything."

"I see."

They spent the rest of the flight in silence. Ryder performed the action exactly as described above. She saw a brief hesitation at Kandros as he and his team moved away. Even when flying over the facility, a bad feeling spread through her. Something was wrong. Nevertheless she stuck to the plan. Sara bobbed her legs restlessly. A storm came up. She could no longer land nearby. The storm was too violent for that. She searched for the nearest possible landing point. Finally she received a radio message. The team had been beaten. Kandros was the only one still alive. He absolutely needed support. Before she really thought about it she packed her equipment and ran out. Kali was supposed to pick them up as soon as possible. The storm would give them cover. It seemed like hours to her before she reached the camp. The shooting showed her where Kandros was. Quickly she poked from cover to cover until she arrived next to her target.

"Even if Turians don't know this, a retreat would be appropriate."

"My leg is hurt, I can't walk."

"Fuck... but you can fall."

"Fall?"

"There's a crack back there. Our jet packs will make sure we survive the fall."

"The plan's not bad, only we can't get there."

"Yes. Cover me."

Kandros did what he was told. Quickly Ryder threw her grenades. The Turian wrapped his arm around her neck. As soon as the grenades detonated she pulled the Turian behind her. Without hesitation they jumped down. Ryder wasn't sure it was a good idea. She didn't know how deep it went down and what was waiting for her down there, but desperate situations required desperate action. After a small infinity they hit the ground. The pain shot through her entire body and she gasped. She needed a few breaths to catch herself. With the Turian she slowly dragged herself on. Finally they reached a small cave. Exhausted she sank to the ground. After a few breaths she examined Kandro's leg.

"Dislocated. How did that happen?"

"Dead Roekaar fell on it."

"I can roll your knee back in, but that's gonna hurt like shit."

"Do it."

Kandros was really tough. He only gasped quietly, although the pain had to be unbearable. Sara finally took off her helmet. She took out her survival kit. They would have to share the blanket. She had enough water for both of them, but of course he couldn't use the emergency ration. Sighing, she controlled her weapons.

"You are ready for anything, Umbra."

"Power of habit."

„N7?“

"What do you know, Kandros?"

"The ship... we had one like this on the Nexus. It was scrapped, though."

"Aha."

"Why did you leave?"

"That's none of your business."

"We are stuck here for a damn long time, Umbra. We can sit here in silence, but that will be a really long time and I already told you everything about me on the Nexus. So why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to come here. My task was in the Milky Way."

"What kind of task?2

"You can laugh now. I believed Commander Shepard. I saw the Reaper."

"You wanted to fight?"

"Yes. I wanted to fight."

"You were really convinced of that." 

"I was. If we are honest... the initiative constantly sends news to the Milky Way. Either they don't go through at all, with delay or maybe because there is nobody left to answer. The initiative knows all this and remains silent."

"You don't like the initiative at all."

"I don't want to be here. My father kidnapped me."

"Shit. Another topic. Why N7?"

"I have studied and researched. My father wanted me to go this way. At some point the excavation site was attacked. Instead of hiding I looked for a weapon and defended the others together with the guards. The supervisor of the guards said that I needed a weapon to live, not a scanner. He told me what I had known for a long time. So I threw everything away and went to the academy. I still don't know why I got into the N7 program, but I did."

"You're damn young."

"Yes... I've heard that before. I really wanted to do that. To belong to the best..."

"We can use the best."

"Oh Kandros... I see everyone here as a miserable coward. It may be that few believed Shepard, but those who did are traitors."

"Hard view."

"I am unfortunately more like my father than I want."

"You despise him."

"Yes. My life is always shaped by doing what my father certainly didn't want to do."

"He wanted you in the initiative."

"At some point my feelings would have influenced my brother. He has enough to do."

"You went to protect him."

"All worship Alec Ryder. Scott worships his father. His view of the world is based on this. Whether I like it or not, I would destroy it. He's better off without me."

"That's why you disappeared."

"Yes. I will probably start from zero again soon."

"Why?"

"You'll tell Scott about this."

"I won't. I understand that you have to do that. But he misses you very much."

"But he'll be all right?"

"Yes. He's doing his job and he seems to be doing so well."

"Good."

The storm increased more and more. Ryder wrapped them both in the blanket. She would spend some time here and then they had to find a way out. No rosy views. If this gorge became wide enough at some point, Kali could collect them. The Turian took over the first guard. So Umbra closed her eyes and leaned against him. He let her sleep for a very long time. As soon as she awoke they left. Sara had drawn her weapon. She expected an attack any time. Here were Eirochs. She was reluctant to run into such a cattle. Again and again she handed the water bottle to the Turian. In the cold it was just as important to drink as in the heat. Finally they found a small niche in the ice. The space behind it was big enough for both of them. Here they should be safe. She didn't know if the Roekaar were following her. Sighing, she looked at the supplies. They went in the direction of the ship, but so far she had not found a way out. She had collected snow again and again. At least they would not run out of water. 

"Do you have any food rations with you?"

"One."

"And I always thought soldiers were prepared for anything."

"I didn't think I needed that."

"Too long not been in action."

"No. I'd rather delegate now."

"Don't you miss that?"

"My task now simply lies somewhere else. You could have led a team."

"As I said, I have no desire for the initiative. And I am not a leader. I have no experience there."

"You know your weaknesses."

"Yes. I couldn't subordinate myself either."

"Because you don't trust others."

"Exactly. That's why I work alone. You should rest a little now. “

"Turians need less sleep."

"But you need sleep and you didn't sleep yesterday."

Kandros accepted this objection. So he leaned against her and closed his eyes. Umbra took an energy bar and watched the entrance. It was damn cold. They wouldn't be able to stand it for long. However, in a few miles the rift had become much wider. 

"Kali, can you hear me?"

"Umbra! Everything all right?

"Yes. I'm at the bottom of a canyon."

"I can locate you."

"Very good. I'm on my way north with Kandros."

"I'm trying to find a landing point."

"Thank you, Kali."

After a few hours, the Turian woke up again. Ryder made himself as small as possible under the blanket. Without their armour they would have frozen to death down here long ago. When Ryder woke up again they left immediately. Something was wrong. She felt observed. Again and again the blue-haired woman looked around. Kandros, however, seemed to feel the same way. Her nervousness increased more and more. Her nerves were tense to the breaking point. Was that a noise? Sara whirled around and her heart stopped. An Eiroch. Without hesitation she opened fire. Kandros flanked directly her right side. Salvo after salvo they chased into this cattle. It kept running towards them. Suddenly she felt a thrust into the side. The Turian had pushed her aside and was now flying through the air himself. He hit the ground hard and remained motionless. Damn it! Again and again she ran around the opponent. Movement. Keep moving. Finally the cattle collapsed. She hurried to Kandros. He was unconscious. 

"Kali? Kali, please tell me you're there."

"Already on the way, Umbra."

Falcon landed at some distance. She grabbed Kandros on her shoulders and ran panting to the ship. Hardly inside the ramp closed. She brought the Turian into her bedroom. She quickly freed him from his armour and examined him. He had a few nasty bruises, but was otherwise only hypothermic. She covered him up and then went to the cockpit. The Roekaar seemed to be looking for them. But down here they were protected. Nobody was crazy enough to bring a ship down here. She set all systems to minimal energy. Now to be discovered would not be optimal. Quickly she went back. Kali would inform her as soon as an escape window opened. Ryder first took a shower. She needed that now. When she came back, the Turian was awake and looked at her in disbelief.

"How are you doing?"

"We're on your ship."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I carried you."

"But how did we get out of the canyon?" 

"We are not. Why did you push me away?"

"You were in danger."

"Yes, but..."

"You're on my team. I am responsible for you."

"Now you're on my ship and I'm in charge."

"Deal."

"Now you tell me how you're doing."

"I'm cold and I'm in pain."

"It's a few bruises, but you don't have any internal injuries. The Roekaar are looking for us, so I have shut down the systems so far. Somewhat warm it is only in the room. If you want, there's still enough warm water for a shower."

"Moving is now quite bad."

Sara lifted the ceiling and lay down next to others. He looked at her sceptically for a moment, but then remained silent. For some time they just lay silently next to each other until the Turian suddenly pulled them to himself. She looked at him skeptically.

"Sharing body heat works better when you're close."

"But my body temperature is lower than yours. I get warmer so fast, but you don't."

"At the moment I am much colder than usual. You are very hot right now".

"This comment is about my body temperature now, isn't it?"

"Of course, whereupon... oh. That's also a compliment for humans."

"Yes."

"You are complicated."

"I can only give that back."

"How long do we have to wait here?"

"As long as the Roekaar fly around over our heads, we're stuck here. We can't avoid it in the gorge. No matter how fast Falcon is, we won't make it."

"Damn it. That can take a while."

"Yeah. You should have taken one of your teams with you instead of some mercenaries."

"If I had. I wanted to leave the initiative out of it."

"Why?"

"They wanted to leave the Roekaar to the Angara. Even though they keep attacking our settlements."

"Shit. Not only cowards and traitors, but also idiots."

"Your opinion of the initiative is getting better and better."

"That surprises you?"

"No. I was just hoping that the pity would make you come back."

"What is it, Kandros? Why do you insist so much on it? I am not a pathfinder. I am not an important personality. I am a reasonably good soldier and technician. Nothing more".

"Umbra, your brother is worried. And you are more than reasonably good. You stole this Initiative ship and they didn't notice. In a few months you have earned yourself a reputation on Kadara. That's not easy."

"You're friends with Scott."

"Yes."

"Then you understand why I can't come back."

"Umbra..."

"Listen, I'm going to make this easy for you, Kandros. You have accepted my decision long ago and probably you can even understand it. Through your loyalty, either to Scott or to the initiative, you try to convince me. But that is at most half-hearted. I'll only come back in handcuffs or death."

"What did you notice?"

"You call me Umbra. You have accepted my new self. Very few people would address me like that."

"An excellent power of observation, I've just forgotten in my enumeration."

"Sleep now, Kandros."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll give you ma'am right away."

"Yes, sir."

Annoyed, Sara twisted her eyes. Fortunately, the Turian fell asleep quickly. After some time she got up again. She slipped into a tracksuit and went into the small kitchen. She cooked them both tea and took some emergency rations into the bedroom. As soon as she entered the room, the Turian sat up. Half an hour... well for his people it was a long nap. She handed him a cup and something to eat. She slipped under the blanket and made herself comfortable. That he was now silent pleased the blue-haired very well. Under the blanket she undressed herself to her underwear again and lay down correctly. Exhausted she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up the man had pulled her tight. The hot body lay close to her back. Ryder could hardly move. The more she tried to free herself, the tighter the grip of the other became. He even slowly drove the air out of her lungs.

"Kandros..."

"Hm..."

The other one stirred and finally let her go. Slowly he let her go and blinked a few times until he was really awake again. Quickly she got up and climbed into her armour. She then helped the Turian put on his armor. They drank and ate. Suddenly a beep sounded. Immediately Sara hurried into the cockpit. Kali had discovered a gap. Kandros took a seat on the co-driver's seat. She made a vertical start. As soon as they had left the gap they were followed by five ships. Again and again she avoided the attacks. Kali complained about this situation all the time. Umbra gave her right. It was enough. 

"Hold on and prepare to fire, Kandros."

She just tore Falcon up and flew a clean circle. Now she had gone from hunted to hunter. Fortunately she had upgraded the weapon systems and the Turian was an excellent shooter. Two ships could take them out. But the others were back on her ass. Now she flew through a big mountain range. Somehow she had to get rid of those damn assholes. Kali announced that two more ships had shattered, but the last one was really stubborn and they had left the mountains behind. Now she had to take advantage of Falcon's speed. They left Voeld and flew as fast as they could into the Scourge. Kandros was silent all the time. Finally they had shaken off the pursuer. Ryder breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shit, Umbra. That was a flying masterpiece!"

"That was tighter than I liked. Kali, damage report."

"No damage, umbra."

"Wow, you put in a VI here? Now I know how Falcon got into the canyon."

"Not a word to anyone, Kandros."

"I get it."

"Well... I'll take you to Eos now."

"Agreed. There we go to a bar and have a drink."

"Prodromos has a bar?"

"Meanwhile. It is of course nothing official. Everybody knows it, but nobody does anything about it. I just hope they have some sensible alcohol again, the last time..."

"They did."

"Now I know who's supplying them."

"I'm a smuggler."

"Yes... I just wish..."

"Stop it, or you'll drink alone."

Laughing, he shook his head. On Eos she left the ship with him. It was very quiet in the bar. As always, she chose a table opposite the entrance. Kandros sat next to her. He seemed to have a good eye on the door as well. They both got a whiskey. Ryder toasted with the Turian. Both of them were probably still high from what they had just experienced, because she laughed at so many comments that weren't funny at all, but he felt the same way. 

"So, now quite honestly. How is Scott?"

"He worries a lot. He doesn't really understand why you left. He understands that you had to leave, but he just doesn't know why. He has no idea that you were kidnapped?"

"No and he must never know."

"But... okay, you're right. Can't you at least get in touch with him?"

"He'll try to trace the message."

"Send them through some middlemen."

"A lot of effort..."

"Your brother's worth the trouble."

"Yes. I'll think of something."

"Good. Do you really like life as a smuggler?"

"I am as free as never before in my life. I can go where I want, stay where I want and disappear when I want. I really like it."

"But you are alone."

"I like to be alone. I also have the choice. Why did you cover for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know where I got Falcon from. I am a thief. I stole from the initiative. I know the penalty for that. So why did you cover for me?"

"The ship was worthless for the initiative. You and Scott didn't."

"I'm not with the initiative anymore."

"Unfortunately."

"The alcohol is going to your head."

"Does it... I miss you too."

"You hardly know me."

"I know. But whenever you were there, it was less boring. I finally had someone to talk to about tactics."

"You need more friends, Kandros."

"Or more alcohol.

What was wrong with the Turian? Probably everything was just too much. The loss of his team, the failure of the mission, his wound and now the alcohol. That could throw you off track. Sara decided not to worry about it now. Here she could just let herself go. She trusted Kandros. He would not cheat on her and bring her back. The Turian ordered one drink after the other. She was now damn buzzed. 

"Umbra?"

"Yes, Kandros?"

"Are you actually allergic?"

"Allergic to what?"

"Dextro - proteins?"

"No. Why?"

Her foggy brain couldn't filter that information anymore. Somewhere in the back of her head, a very quiet alarm bell rang. Something was about to happen, something she wasn't prepared for at all. She felt rough mouth plates on her lips and a cheeky tongue penetrated her oral cavity. Sara opened her eyes in shock. She froze completely. What the hell was this guy thinking? The foreign tongue embraced her and was properly massaged. Tiran tasted good and this kiss was breathtaking. So Ryder wrapped her arms around the Turian's neck. She had successfully completed a mission, she had been back on combat, she had kicked the Roekaars in the ass and she was drunk. Why shouldn't she just enjoy it now? Not quite so elegantly, she glided broad-legged onto the man's lap. Directly two strong hands lay on her ass. Unfortunately she felt only a slight pressure from the armour. Before she knew it, he stood up with her on his arm. He walked up the stairs with her slightly wavering.

"What?"

"Bar and hotel."

"Did you plan that?"

"Offered."

As soon as the door closed she was pressed hard against it. Sara gasped excitedly when she was kissed again. Automatically her grip tightened. He pressed her hard against the door and hectically started to open her armor. The individual parts fell to the ground, clattering. Only the bra slowed him down significantly. Ryder couldn't help but grin. Kandros liked that much less. She, on the other hand, took the chance and made sure that he also got rid of his armor. With a dark growl he literally threw her onto the narrow bed. The blue-haired woman reached for the back and opened the disturbing piece of cloth. Although the Turian was also drunk, he had undressed them both very quickly. Hungry, Umbra's gaze glided over his naked body. Her eyes got caught between his legs. The Turian's cock shone in a dark blue color. The veins were even darker. Hungry she licked her lips.

"Do you like what you see?"

"You seem to like it too."

"And how."

Really coarsely he spread her legs. Sara put her feet up and looked at the man with a challenge. Instead of taking her directly, he dipped his head into her lap. The rough plates hit her wet labia. The cheeky tongue pierced the already barely existing resistance without any problems. Sighing, Sara's head sank into the soft pillow. Kandros seemed to have experience with humans. Devotionally he licked her clitoris. She had to press her lips hard together not to scream ecstatically. He continued to maltreat her sensitive nervous plexus. Her abdominal muscles began to twitch uncontrollably. A hot wave weighed higher and higher in her body. Shortly before she hit her together above her, the Turian lifted her to the highest heights and dropped her. Completely clouded, she looked at him. She placed her legs on his hip spurs. He looked at her skeptically.

"You are so tiny."

"That's not exactly exciting now."

His finger slipped into her wet cunt and Ryder trembled directly again. Desirefully she twisted her eyes.

"How am I supposed to fuck you without breaking you?"

"I don't break so fast."

Yet she understood his fears. To get away from the pampering finger was almost hell, yet she did. She laboriously straightened herself up to all fours. Kandros understood this hint immediately. He rose from the bed and pulled her to the edge. Slowly she looked at him. The next moment Sara screamed in agony. The shining glans penetrated her and already stretched her more than she had ever thought possible. Her arms gave way and she screamed her pain into the sheet. The Turian grabbed her hip and mercilessly sank into her. Something tore in her body. Now the man remained in her and stroked her back calmingly. Hot tears soaked the white sheet. A finger stroked her clitoris. Involuntarily her muscles cramped, making the pain even worse. The Turian didn't move a bit inside her, yet the pain continued to grow due to her cramping muscles. But something else happened. The stimulation of her clit was slowly taking effect. At first only very weakly, but then the desire suppressed the pain more and more. Her body relaxed, became softer, more willing. As if he had smelled it, he began to move inside her. But this, unlike his touches, was not careful. Kandros bumped so hard each time that their bodies clashed loudly. Sara moaned with delight at some point. Never before had anyone been so hard and deep in her. She heard her partner moaning darkly. With difficulty Umbra pushed herself up again and moved towards the Turian. The tension in her abdomen increased again. Lightning chased through her nerve tract. 

"Tiran..."

"Good girl, umbra."

A strong hand grabbed her neck and forced her down again. He pulled his dong far back from her. Only the glans rested in her. With a firm thrust he returned into her narrow tunnel and made her scream. Mercilessly he repeated this game again and again. Suddenly the hand disappeared from her neck and slid back between her thighs. Sizzling, the blue-haired one sucked in the air. Her lips, like her clitoris, were swollen and unspeakably sensitive. Slowly she became dizzy. Sara laboriously braced herself at least up to her forearms in order to breathe better. She had never been ridden so hard before. This mix of pain and lust drove her mad. 

"You belong to me, Umbra. Alone me."

A shiver ran through her. Furiously she sparkled at the man behind her. Mobilising her last reserves of strength she fought her way up. Now Ryder knelt upright. Looking for support she clawed herself into the neck of the other and tightened her muscles hard. Now it was the Turianer who groaned loudly.

"If you want to fuck me further, then you say such a shit never again. Is that clear?"

The nod was enough for her and she pressed her ass firmly into the crotch of the Turians. He began to knead her breasts firmly and pulled his tempo up again. Sara couldn't do it anymore. The heat in her abdomen seemed to burn her. With the last push, he hit a spot in her that let her see stars. This orgasm had built up in her so long that she could only hear his loud scream that it also reached its climax. Completely powerless, she let him put her back in bed. She was gently covered. The blue-haired woman breathed deeply and closed her eyes. That had been incredible. As soon as she heard the shower, she quickly dressed and disappeared from the building. That had been fucking awesome, but on the banter afterwards she simply had no buck. So she went into her cockpit and flew away. She would probably feel this adventure even longer, but it was definitely worth it. 

The blue-haired girl was in a really good mood. She had made a really good business in new Tuchanka. Now she took a delivery in Paradise. There she met an Apex team and gave them a letter for Scott. So she could write him, but he couldn't trace a letter. In a good mood she returned to her ship and left Elaaden. This planet was just too hot for her taste. 

"You seem to be in a very good mood, Umbra."

"I did, too, Kali."

"Made a good deal."

"A very good one. Krogans are wonderfully uncomplicated if you don't mind giving them a few head nuts."

"You received a message from Reyes. He's asking for a meeting."

"I guess that's it with the rest."

"You could also cancel."

"You know the business."

"Yes. But you also need rest."

"I can get some rest now while you take the wheel."

"I'll let you know when we get there."

In Kadara Port she took her last delivery away and then set off straight for the slums. As always, the Tartarus Bar was well attended. She ordered a non-alcoholic cocktail and waited for Reyes. After half an hour the charlatan also came out of his room and asked her in. He served her a very good whiskey. Actually, she hadn't wanted to drink anything, but one didn't refuse such a good drop. Relaxed she leaned back and waited patiently.

"How are you, Umbra?"

"A lot to do, Reyes. But when business is good, you stay on it."

"Well true, well true."

"So, what do you want?"

"I have to go back to Eos."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Departure again at 0800."

"All right. This time it should go faster too."

"The price doesn't change."

"Understood. Our common acquaintance would take up gladly contact to you."

"If he has no order for me, I have no interest in it."

"I have already thought that to myself."

"Why do you mention it then?

"Because you have a right to know. Another glass?"

"Does every one of you get such good whiskey?"

"Only very special guests."

"Ah, and what makes me a special guest?"

"As if you didn't know that."

"I won't be another notch in your list."

"How?"

"Come on, you think I don't know you fucked half Kadara Port? You are bored and looking for something new. I seem to have caught your attention."

"Do you have a problem with my sex life?"

"No. If you were a woman, they would probably call you a slut. As a guy you are a great pike. I don't care. I just have no interest in it."

"If you knew what you were missing..."

"Oh, Reyes, if you knew what you were missing, you'd be on your knees begging me for a chance."

"Okay... now I'm really curious. What do I have to do to get a chance?"

"Find out."

She emptied her glass and left the club. Interested she looked again at the offered vehicles. There were some assembled motorcycles. She found that very interesting. Every now and then an exit on the planet would be quite beautiful. In the proximity there should be a few hot springs. Shortly she had thought once about it to put somewhere a living container. She had quickly discarded the idea. What was she supposed to do with it? She had everything she needed on Falcon. Only a vehicle would not be bad. But at the moment these things were just too expensive. So she returned to the ship. After a relaxing shower she went straight to bed. Early the next morning she made her ship ready for departure. Reyes showed up on time. He handed her a small box and returned to the copilot's seat. They left Kadara without any problems.

"What is that?"

"This is for you, Umbra."

Carefully she opened the package and got big eyes. That was chocolate! It was almost impossible to get to chocolate. On the black market she cost a fortune. She could buy a motorcycle for this little box.

"Are you paying me in kind now?"

"No. That's a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes, a gift."

"A damned expensive gift."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I just don't understand you. I suppose there are cheaper ways to get a fuck."

"Then who says I'm only out for it?"

"You're crazy."

Arriving at Eos, Reyes was picked up again. This time she waited for him. Two hours were too short for an exploration. Sara cooked herself a coffee and took a data pad and read something. Kali kept an eye on the surroundings. After less than two hours her cargo came back. They spent the return flight in silence. Reyes seemed tense. The meeting had apparently not gone well. She didn't hear from Vidal for a while. Only from time to time were small parcels delivered to her. She didn't get any more chocolate, but it was always gifts she was very happy about. Nevertheless it was a hell of a lot of effort and very expensive for an One night stand. Never before had anyone tried so hard for her and it was almost unpleasant for her. Sara took a deep breath. The air on Aya was just great. She was supposed to pick something up at a dealer. From time to time she also flew legal missions. She was just sitting at the bar of the Tavetaan. Sara loved the juices here. You had to get used to the intense taste, but then there was nothing better. Surprised, the blue-haired woman looked up when she saw a familiar face. What was Kandros doing here? Perhaps he had been busy here at the embassy. She quickly paid the bill and set off. Sara couldn't tell why she escaped. She hadn't thought about Kandros for months. Now that she saw him, her heart seemed to race, her knees got soft... damn, what was wrong with her? Heavy footsteps sounded behind her.

"Umbra, wait!"

"I have work to do."

"It's about Scott."

She froze in the middle of the movement. She got cold, panic seemed to crush her chest. Only slowly did she overcome the fear. Sara turned around and looked at the Turian waiting.

"He was hurt. It's nothing tragic, with a few days rest he'll be fine".

"Who?"

"A few Roekaar on Voeld. The Angara asked the initiative for support. Tann sent your brother."

"Losses?"

"Scott got his team out of there all right."

"Good..."

"Are you all right, Umbra?"

"What is the initiative going to do?"

"They wait until he's well again."

"They're sending him back in?"

"Yes."

" Motherfuckers! "

"Umbra..."

"I want a strike team."

"You want what?"

"I want a strike team."

"Listen, you gotta..."

"I'll do it with or without you."

"...What do you need?"

"Everything you can give me. And all the data you have."

"I'll get you some specialists. Twenty people... I can't get through any more."

"Good. I'll meet them at Voeld in two days."

"I'm going with you." 

"Fine with me. Woe betide you standing between me and my goal."

Again on her ship Sara breathed deeply. She had to calm down. She had to make plans... Again and again she went through the possible scenarios with Kali. It all looked a little rosy, but she wouldn't let Scott go in there again. She would strangle each and every one of those bastards herself if she had to.  
Ryder left Falcon in her N7 armor. She hadn't worn them for a long time. She was just too conspicuous. The surprise was written all over Tiran's face. Probably not because of her outfit, but because of the twenty Krogans who left the ship after her. She had to smile under her helmet. Scott's team was also present. Apparently she wasn't the only one with the desire for revenge. The Turian was about to discuss his plan.

"Nice, but that won't work. Their defense is too strong for that."

"What are you up to, Umbra?"

"A classic diversionary maneuver. Me and my team are attacking from the west, with the sun behind us. When we have all their attention, your team goes in from the other side. The snipers go up the hill here. You take out the air defence."

"And then what?"

"Then this becomes an air raid."

"An air attack?"

"I have no intention of taking prisoners. I'd need a few more biotics for the storm attack."

The two women from Scott's team came forward right away. Shortly afterwards three Asari followed. Kandros and his team withdrew. The Krogan from Tempest did not leave their side. It was never wrong to have a veteran with you. They used the Mako for cover and advanced. Immediately they attracted attention. The Krogans seemed to have a lot of fun. Sara's finger kept pulling the trigger of her gun. She had a real tunnel vision. As soon as her target collapsed, she picked the next one. Her weapon was only silent when she had to reload. And she felt that was already too much. The Mako pierced the gate. Now they had much more cover and used it. All Roekaar seemed to want to throw themselves at them. The fight was hard, but so the other team could take care of the defence in peace. Should an opponent want to retreat, he was targeted by a sniper.

"Umbra, we've paralyzed everything."

"Retreat! All retreat immediately. Kali, when we're out."

"Kill all losers..."

"Immediately..."

The biotics protect their retreat with shields. Falcon flew over their heads and opened fire on the camp. Shortly after the attack they advanced again. Even though she had said she did not want to take prisoners, she refrained from shooting the wounded. Kandros informed the resistance that shortly thereafter showed up and took care of the rest. Sara looked after her team. They had a few wounded, but nobody had died. The Tempest crew offered to take the Krogans back to Elaaden. Sara was grateful to them for this. The Falcon's cargo hold was just too uncomfortable. Skeptically, she looked up as Kandros stepped beside her. He breathed a little faster than usual, but he was unharmed. Probably like her a little intoxicated by the victory.

"Will you take me to Prodomos?"

"Get in."

Arriving at Eos, Sara changed her armor. It didn't feel so good by far. But if she wore your armor, she could also wear a neon sign over her head. The Turian looked at her very carefully.

"Want something to drink?"

An electric shock could not have been more effective. The pictures of the last time appeared in front of her. A certain part of her body seemed to be on fire. Her breathing accelerated immediately. The Turian's gaze had something predatory about it. Ryder's neck was dry. She could only nod. She walked like on stilts. As soon as she sat she got a whiskey. She needed a few breaths to catch her breath. Fortunately her hand did not tremble when she reached for the glass.

"That was good work, Umbra."

"It had to be done."

"Yes. But it was your plan, your procedure, your success. I was impressed by your leadership qualities."

"I had a good team."

"That too. But you knew exactly what you wanted. You didn't let anyone tell you anything."

"My responsibility."

"You are a strong woman, Umbra."

"It always had to be me."

She tipped her drink down. The look of the other was hungry. She literally devoured it. The blue haired one became terribly warm. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. That was the same room... Roughly she was pushed onto the bed and undressed. She didn't like that at all. Before she could do anything else, the Turian stood naked in front of her. He grabbed her hands and pushed them up over her head. She growled up in the dark. Involuntarily she tried to defend herself, but he was so much stronger.

"What's the sh..."

He forbade her mouth with an incredible kiss. Kandros tied her hands with her own bra. Panic spread inside her. What was he up to? What did he want from her?

" Let yourself fall, Umbra."

She pressed her legs together, but for him this resistance was ridiculous at best. He spread her legs so far that it hurt a bit. With a dark growl he dipped his face into her lap. This time he completely ignored her clitoris. The rough tongue poked relentlessly into her narrow tunnel. Sara cried out, geelling. His tongue penetrated places that had never been so stimulated. Harder and faster he penetrated her. The limb seemed to twist in her. Uncontrolled, her whole body began to tremble. The blue haired one bit her lips hard not to scream. The trembling became stronger and stronger. Strong fingers slid between her lips. 

"If you want to come, moan for me, Umbra."

Again the cheeky tongue pushed into her and just touched everyone on her. Ryder couldn't help himself and started moaning. Immediately the man intensified his efforts. She threw herself into the hollow back with a loud scream. The orgasm flinched from crown to toe. Panting heavily, she lay in bed, looking up at the Turian in a fog. He still had the look of a predator.

"Good girl, Umbra." 

Angrily she sparkled at him. She could have sworn that the Turian grinned. She heard something tearing and suddenly her eyes were blindfolded. Rough hands stroked over her breasts and kneaded her gently. From time to time he also pressed a little harder and made her tremble. 

"Now you don't have to be strong. Drop down."

Ryder couldn't help but shake her head. Weakness was something she couldn't afford. Not here, never. A dark laugh penetrated her ears. The next moment she moaned again. The wet tongue had wrapped itself around her left nipple and pulled it slightly. that felt great. Much too quickly this feeling disappeared again. Kandros left a wet mark on her body as he moved her body down. This time he literally jumped on her clitoris. The Turian just reminded her of a wild animal she was ruthlessly at the mercy of. Again and again he played around her pleasure point and then roughly licked over it. She couldn't do anything but moan. Her clitoris continued to swell and finally he pressed his face so tightly against her that her clitoris slipped between his mouth plates. Umbra cried out. He seemed to keep pushing her. This time she was not granted orgasm. Kandros just dropped her shortly before. Harshly she twitched as she was grabbed and turned around. Her ass was sticking up. Something hard hit her labia. Umbra bit into the pillow. She knew what was coming now. But Tiran took his time. Only very slowly he penetrated her. Inch by inch. Under the bandage she twisted her eyes. The stretch was unbelievable again, but this time she was already dripping with lust. The fullness of feeling increased more and more until the Turian was finally completely inside her. He moved incredibly slowly inside her. Strong hands clasped her pelvis and forced her to stay in place. 

"I hold you. Let yourself fall".

What else was she supposed to do? She moaned already. That's all she could do right now. She was completely at his mercy. He roughly grabbed her breasts and pulled them up. Now she knelt upright before him again. His blows became stronger and Sara dropped her head to her neck. Now he rested on the Turian's chest. That seemed to please him, because his bumps became much firmer. She could feel him pumping his sperm into her. Trembling Sara leaned against the hot body. She was carefully laid on the bed. She wanted to reach for the blindfold when her legs were lifted up and placed on the Turian's hip spurs. He pulled her up and pressed her hard against him. Sara felt the wall in her back. Again Kandros penetrated her. She put her tied hands around the man's neck. She clung desperately to him. The shocks made her cheer again and again.

"That's it, Umbra."

More and more often his name left her lips groaning. Sara's pussy contracted more and more. Desperately she tried to draw the Turian even deeper into herself. The salvation was so close. Every fiber of her body screamed for it. Finally Kandros put more power into his movements. The vibrations of his subvocals stimulated her heavily swollen clitoris. She opened her mouth again to scream out her lust as his tongue silenced her. The heat became unbearable before she exploded. The Turian's claws ripped her skin open and he pressed her even harder against the wall. Again Ryder could feel his juice in her. Tormented, she began to whimper. His shaft swelled in her. Still connected to him, the blue-haired girl found herself on the bed. Her shackles were loosened and the blindfold disappeared.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

She preferred to remain silent now. Tiran gently embraced her and just held her. A strange feeling spread inside her. She felt safe, secure in his arms. Without thinking about it, she cuddled closer to him. She couldn't tell how long they lay here before he slowly slipped out of her. Only with difficulty did she suppress a sound of pain. 

"I hurt you..."

"This will heal."

"Umbra..."

"It'll heal. Don't worry about it."

"Okay... you're not leaving now when I'm in the shower, are you?"

"No..."

"Good."

Satisfied, he nestled further to her and closed his eyes. The blue-haired one didn't disappear when he showered, she disappeared while he slept.  
That could never happen to her again. She never lost control. She did not let herself fall in the hope that someone would catch her. But he would catch her... Energetically Ryder shook her head and concentrated again on the landscape in front of her. That stupid slip had been months ago. Why did she waste any thought of it at all? She should enjoy the ride with her motorcycle. She had earned so much lately that she had indulged herself in this fun. She had just delivered a package to an Angara settlement and was now on her way back. As soon as she reached the gate, the guard told her that Reyes would like to see her. Annoyed, Sara twisted her eyes. She parked her bike and went to the bar. The dark-haired man was already waiting for her.

"Do you have to go back to Eos?"

"No. A good friend of mine wants to send her family a parcel to Havarl, but she's not welcome there anymore."

"And you thought of me?"

"The collective is also not welcome in the region."

"The package on the table?"

"Yes.

„3000.“

"As always, I agree."

"Good. I'll take it straight there."

"Now wait a minute. Sit down, you look exhausted, Umbra."

"I'm pretty tired, Reyes."

"Then sit down and eat with me."

"Eat with you?"

"Yeah. I'll buy you a drink."

"Reyes..."

"No offence."

"I should really go."

"There's steak."

"Steak? Real steak? From a cow?"

"Yes. Real steak."

Quickly she sat down again. She would be a fool to refuse. Vidal smiled slightly. He got up and came back with a bottle of wine. If he would light candles now, she would... no, she wouldn't go even then. The food came and Sara enjoyed every bite. Her eating habits were very simple. She often fed on rations. There was this food here almost like ragweed. 

"What is new in Kadara?

"Not much. Business is as usual. The initiative slowly seems to realize that it can't get a foot in here."

"Very good."

"There's also a very interesting rumor."

"Don't they always exist?"

"Supposedly you wiped out a Roekaarcamp with a couple of mercenaries."

"That's what happens when you don't pay the bill."

"Yes, that is also rumored. You become a very popular woman."

"Oh? Because of the little incident?"

"Yes. You can defend yourself and, more importantly for people, your cargo."

"I should raise my prices."

"You should, Umbra."

"Isn't it amusing? In some parts of the Milky Way they would have put a bounty on me. Here I'm patted on the back."

"Beautiful new world."

"You can say it like that."

She spent almost three hours in the room before she returned to her ship and left for Havarl. Maybe she should give Reyes a chance after all... he tried very hard. She still received gifts, although she had actually made it clear to him that it was in vain. Again and again he touched her arm, or her hand, when she was with him. Gently... without pressure or dominance. Sighing, she looked outside. What was she thinking about? She urgently needed a break. Something to catch herself again. Time, just time for herself. The order still and then she would really take a few days off. Was only the question where. Eos was quite pretty, but too burdened with memories. Voeld and Elaaden didn't offer each other because of the temperatures. There remained only Kadara. She landed and went to the research station. Here she should find her contact person. The job was done quickly and she flew back. Again with Reyes she stopped this time however. She wanted to leave immediately.

"You look like shit, Umbra."

"A woman likes to hear that."

"Okay, you look exhausted. How about a massage?"

"You offer me everything to see me naked, don't you?"

"Actually, I was thinking more of someone who could really do that."

"If I go naked and helpless into strangers' hands, then only if I trust them. Or when a trusted person holds a cannon to her temple."

"I could do that."

"You think I trust you?"

"Ouch! Oh, umbra... that was a stab right in the heart."

"Don't be like that."

"You doubt my pain?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

"I'll go now."

"I would have an offer for you."

"I'm taking the day off now."

"That's the point. I have a residential tower here on Kadara. It is far away from everything and there is a hot spring nearby."

"Why are you offering me this?"

"You are doing a damn good job and thanks to you I was able to make a great deal. Let's say I want to thank you."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Reyes."

"Don't mention it, Umbra. Here's your payment."

"Reyes... you made a mistake... 3000 not 300000."

"On some of these Roekaar there was a bounty. Keema Dohrgun was of the opinion that you are entitled to it."

"I should probably change my profession."

"Absolutely not. Get some rest. Use it as long as you want, I'm never there anyway."

"Thank you, Reyes. See you then."

With Falcon she flew to the given coordinates. She stayed in the cockpit for some time and watched the surroundings.

"No danger, Umbra."

"I know, Kali. It's just..."

"You're not well."

"No... if I can get you in my head, can you control my hormones?"

"I don't think that's what you want."

"Worse than now, it can't be."

"You're thinking of the Turian."

"Yes..."

"After extensive research into your data, use your people's alcohol and new sexual partners to cure this problem."

"I wonder where you got this data from."

"On the basis of further data, I would recommend a contrast program. Turians seem to be very brutal about mating, I would advise him to be a defensive partner. Rumor has it that your live cargo likes to be told what to do during mating."

"Kali, porn doesn't reflect reality."

"My mistake. Still, he seems to be up to some standards. There are many movies in which female humans are courted by males. Even assuming that this doesn't reflect the reality, one can assume that this behavior is to be regarded as desirable. Reyes corresponds to this. He gives you gifts and makes his property available."

"Kali, speak your way. Not how I need it."

"Umbra... after the last meeting with the Turian you were injured. He really rode you in. That threw you off the track."

"It did."

"Forget him, he hurt you. Look for something submissive and fuck him through."

"Thank you, Kali."

"Gladly, Umbra. See you tomorrow?"

"I come by every day for a chat."

"Thank you."

Sara entered the facility with her gun drawn. She inspected every room. This room was pure madness. Luxury through and through. On the first floor there was a large kitchen-living room. On the first floor was a large living room with a billiard table and on the top a bedroom with a fully equipped bathroom. First she took an extensive bath. Then she cuddled up in the big bed. Sara sighed contentedly, closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
She had already been here for two days. She stood straight on the balcony and enjoyed the clear air. It was beautiful here. Maybe she should think again about a living container here. A retreat where she could just relax. Suddenly you heard from the door. First she grabbed her gun from the table and hurried down. With the firearm at the ready, she opened the door and froze. There stood Kandros with a bouquet of roses.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

Without any problems he disarmed her and pulled her tight. Sara was completely frozen. Thousands of thoughts flew through her head and at the same time her brain was empty. He should not be here. He was not allowed to be here. She was kissed and just let it happen to her. She could do nothing at all. He just held her tight. After a small infinity he let her go and looked into her eyes.

"You can't always just disappear like that.

" Yes... "

"I don't want you to disappear all the time."

"Why not?"

"I need you."

"Yes of course. I'm not the only woman in this galaxy." 

"The only one for me."

"What the fuck, Kandros? I'm not your wanker!"

"I wouldn't send any gifts to my wanker template."

"You're doing what?"

Her legs became weak. Kandros had to catch her. The gifts were not from Reyes? They were from him? But why the hell would he send her presents? He had already had her in bed. She flinched as he lifted her up. Did he even feel her weight? She was finally on a bar stool in the kitchen. The blood was rushing in her ears. She had ticked him off. Convinced herself that it had only been sex. Her feelings afterwards had been caused by her exuberant hormones. That he saw it the same way. He just wanted and got his fun. She meant nothing to him and now he turned her whole world upside down. Just like that. He had no right to. Again his mouthplates lay on her lips. This time unspeakably soft. His tongue begged to be allowed to penetrate her. Instinctively she granted him this request. Slowly, almost sluggishly, he moved in her and Sara met him at the same pace. He reluctantly detached himself from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Umbra. I should not have forced you to do that."

"I can deal with it."

"I am still sorry. I want you to trust me."

"Do you want that?"

"Yes..."

"Then why didn't you tell me the gifts were from you?"

"Then you would have sent them back."

"If I hadn't... okay, I would have."

"You see."

"And why all this?"

"You still ask that? I liked you when you were Sara, and I like your real self even more."

"But..."

"None but, Umbra."

She pulled him over and kissed him tenderly. A pleasant tingling sensation spread inside her. Her heart seemed to be tumbling. At the same time, however, her mind told her that this wouldn't work. She was an exile, he at the initiative. He was responsible for security and she was a smuggler. But now, right here, it didn't matter. Sara slipped off the stool and put the flowers in the water. Asking, she looked after him as he disappeared outside. Then she began to smile. He had brought them something to eat. She set the table for two as a matter of course. They ate together and cleared everything away. It was frightening how well they harmonized. Together they cuddled up on the couch and went to bed late at night.  
Dreamily she looked at the Turian. They sat together in a hot spring behind the tower. Getting the Nexus Safety Officer into the water hadn't been that easy, but finally she had made it and now he was sitting next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Is it so terrible to sit in the water with me now?"

"With you? No. It's almost perfect."

"Only almost?"

"I would like to have a few guards..."

"You'd like others to see me naked?"

"No! Of course not. I just want you to be safe."

"We are all alone here."

"Nevertheless..."

"Should I distract you a little?"

"How are you going to distract me?"

Hungry she kissed him and slipped on his lap with her legs apart. A slight sparkle lay in his eyes. His hands gently stroked her back. This caused goose bumps on her and her nipples straightened up immediately and stood hard off her. Directly the rough tongue lay around one of her nipples and pulled it slightly. Was that the Turian version of sucking? In any case, it made her moan. She seemed to be sitting in the perfect angle. As soon as his cock slipped out, he immediately penetrated her. Moaning, she moved towards him. The dark growl made her shudder again. Sara moved slowly on her partner. To her surprise he did nothing at all. He held completely still. Again she kissed him and moved stronger on the inferior. Ryder kept stretching her muscles and making Kandros moan. But no matter what she tried, he held back. She always stroked gently or sipped on her chest. Her hand was driving between her heated bodies and stimulating her Clit. Immediately her muscles tightened more. Unstable, she tilted against the big body as she came. She was carefully lifted and held in her arm. That was... unsatisfactory. The Turian came out of the water. Sighing she followed him. Only wrapped in a towel she stood in the living room.

"Tiran, what's wrong?"

"What's going on?"

"Come on. What was that?"

"You know that."

"No, I don't know."

"The last time I hurt you."

"Tiran... that wasn't bad."

" But it was.2

"No. That healed in a short time."

"But you disappeared every time I..."

"If you were, you?"

"Yes..."

"This had nothing to do with you. I wanted to avoid the embarrassing banter. After every one night it was a disaster after sex."

"So... did you like it?"

"The sex with you was the best of my life, Tiran."

"Despite the pain and your injuries?"

"I got involved with a predator. You think I didn't take that into account?"

"So you don't want soft sex, umbra?"

"I want you, Tiran. Only you. Entirely."

"If that is so..."

With these words he pulled down her towel and lifted her up. Now there was that wild sparkle in his eyes again. She was led to the billiard table and placed on top of it. Her ass was hanging in the air. Energetically, Kandros squeezed his peeker into her. Enjoying Sara cried out and threw herself into the hollow back. That's exactly how she needed it. Clapping, their bodies met again. Her hands were looking for support, but she couldn't find one. The Turian leaned far over her and grabbed one of her hands. She took this opportunity directly and clung to it. Her partner drilled harder and harder into her and stretched her again more than any man before. Ryder tensed her muscles again and made her beloved moan. He even paused for a moment before sinking into her with even more strength. 

"Tiran..."

"Umbra..."

"Turn me..."

"No."

"Please..."

With a discontented sound, he withdrew. She was turned around and pulled over the edge. Sizzling she sucked in the air as the felt rubbed her skin sore. Brutally he drilled his way back into her. Slowly she fights her way up. This time her tongue begged for entrance. Kandros made her beg for a long time before he had an understanding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. The Turian did not hold back anymore. Their bodies hit each other harder and harder. Sara began to sweat. Her whole body was covered. Ecstatically she threw herself back and cried out her salvation. This had little effect on her partner. Ryder twisted her eyes. 

"Tiran... hold me."

With a loud growl he surrendered inside her and pulled her tight. Now she was sitting on his hip spurs again. He pushed his hands under her ass and held her tight. Quietly Ryder began to whimper again. The knob swelled back into her. 

"I'm sorry..."

"It's perfect like that."

"I love you, Umbra..."

" I love you too, Tiran."

The way they were, they went to bed. There she cuddled up to him.  
That was their last breakfast together. Kandros had to go back to the Nexus. This week had passed in a flash. And now she was poking lustlessly into her food. The Turian looked at her anxiously. He always blamed himself when she bled after sex. Then she was under intense observation.

"What's the matter, Umbra?"

"I wonder what's next."

"How does it go on?"

"You have to go back. You are with the initiative, I am an exile. It's not like I can just visit you on the Nexus."

"We are looking for something here."

"We do what?"

"Of course we can't afford such a luxury here, but we don't need that either. We'll buy a living container together, maybe something bigger, and when we're both free, we'll meet here."

"And you think that's possible?"

"We'll try it."

"Okay.

Together they left the building. Hungry, Ryder kissed her lover one last time and went back to her ship. Somehow they would manage. Maybe they were like light and shadow, but one could not exist without the other.


End file.
